1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer capacitor is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-286930. This multilayer capacitor includes a laminate body formed by alternately laminating an insulating layer, first inner electrodes, and second inner electrodes, and a first terminal electrode, a second terminal electrode, a first connection conductor and a second connection conductor on the outer surface of the laminate body. The first inner electrodes overlap with the second inner electrodes in the laminating direction. The first inner electrodes are connected to each other through the first connection conductor, while the second inner electrodes are connected to each other through the second connection conductor. Some of the first and second inner electrodes are integrated with a lead conductor, which is exposed from the side face of the laminate to be connected to the first and second terminal electrodes.